The Blind Game
by intricate-bindings
Summary: Although they're the smallest, the city's two most powerful gangs are locked in a quiet yet ferocious battle to claim all. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Although they're the smallest, the city's two most powerful gangs are locked in a quiet yet ferocious battle to claim all. Alfred Jones is looking to stomp out the Kirkland gang entirely, but the mysterious Japanese woman with an undisclosed past is stopping him. In an epic struggle for power, Alfred will attempt to squash his worst enemy and secure the affection of the lethal assassin who's been sent to destroy him.**

**AN: I had a great time writing this. I've always wanted to write a Hetalia espionage story. Squeal, Alfred the spy and Fem!Japan the assassian. Ve, I LOVE! Just to map out the sides for you:**

**Alfred:**

**Switzerland: Vash (courier)**

**Prussia: Gilbert (courier)**

**Canada: Matthew (informant)**

**N. Italy: Feliciano (informant)**

**Germany: Ludwig (henchman)**

**Turkey: Sadiq (henchman)**

**Estonia: Eduard (assassin)**

**Austria: Roderich (assassin)**

**Belarus: Natalia (anything)**

**Poland: Feliks (anything)**

**Arthur:**

**France: Francis (courier)**

**Spain: Antonio (courier)**

**Sealand: Peter (informant)**

**Hungary: Elizaveta (informant)**

**Russia: Ivan (henchman)**

**Greece: Heracles (henchman)**

**S. Italy: Lovino (assassin)**

**China: Yao (assassin)**

**Fem!Japan: Kiku Honda (anything)**

**Lithuania: Toris (anything)**

**And, the beloved mercenaries:**

**Latvia: Raivis Galante**

**Finland: Tino Väinämöinen**

**Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Egypt - Gupta Muhammad Hassan**

**There you have it. This is mostly here so I can remember, but I'm putting it as a reference for you guys too. Yes, the teams are even, so I wouldn't have to explain the un-evenness….What? Anyway, I'm going to like this story. Hehe. This chapter will just be a preview, so I'm going to have the next one up sooner, which will be MUCH longer.**

The sound of pounding feet shattered the silence outside the small apartment, and Alfred looked up from his papers. He heard his back door slam open, and in the next second Vash skidded over the threshold of his bedroom.

"You got it?" He asked, rising from his desk and walking towards Vash, who was dressed in all black, his leather jacket zipped and buttoned up to just under his chin.

Vash nodded, slapping the envelope into Alfred's hand. The taller man grinned.

"Good job," he said. "Now run."

The courier did as he was told, racing out the apartment as quickly as he had come. Within seconds he was gone, and a swinging front door was all the evidence that remained of the blond man.

Alfred grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, sweeping his documents into a duffel bag that had been sitting, waiting, on the bed. He swung the bag onto his shoulder and walked out of the apartment, fishing for his keys in the pocket of his jacket.

When he finished climbing down the fire escape to street level, he found a man sleeping at the bottom, lying in a pile of newspapers.

"Hey," Alfred barked, delivering a swift kick to the man's side.

The man awoke with a grunt, his eyes glazed. America tossed the keys at him.

"Apartment 24," he said said. "There's food for a month and 5 grand on the table."

The man took a split second to scurry upstairs, leaving his newspapers behind. Alfred sighed. Never a word of thanks for all his hard work?

Walking onto the sidewalk, he waited for the call. It came a minute later.

"You there yet?"

"Almost," Vash said calmly.

Alfred could hear his steady breathing and the soft footfalls of the man's shoes on rooftops.

"Then why did you call?"

"Because we've got a problem," Vash grunted as he slid down a roof.

"What do you mean, we've got a problem?" Alfred asked, his fingers curling around the phone.

"It's that Japanese girl again."

At this, Alfred stiffened. "Where's she headed?"

"To the upper East side. She plans to cut you off when you make for Roderich's place."

"Kirkland," Alfred hissed, his blood beginning to boil at the mention of the Brit's name. "That bastard. Proceed with the plan. I'm calling Ludwig. Get there as fast as you can, you got it?"

"Since when have I not, Boss?"

Alfred hung up and shook his head as he dialed again.

"Ludwig," he said, his eyes starting to dart up and down the street. "I need you to meet me at the 6:00 rendezvous in five minutes."

"Anything I need?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred could already hear the German standing up. He smiled thinly. Ludwig always killed first, asked questions later. Sadiq and him were Alfred's perfect bodyguards. He started walking toward the meeting point, his shoes silently pressing into the concrete.

"An AK-47 and your fists, my friend."

"I'm on my way," Ludwig said, and the line disconnected.

Last he called Natalia and Feliks.

"Natalia, go to Roderich's current position and monitor him from a safe distance. Watch for the Japanese woman. Feliks, I need you with me. Ludwig will be with us as well."

"You know I could handle any of them myself," Feliks said, his voice coming out harsher than it usually was.

"I am well aware," Alfred said. "You two are my priorities. But the others have their uses. Matthew is my brother, after all."

"That wretched Kirkland has a son, and he doesn't give him priority," Natalia complained.

Alfred could hear the swift _shing_ of a blade in a sheath through her end of the line. "That's Kirkland, not me. Both of you do as you're told."

"Yes, Boss."

Alfred hung up with a twinge of unrest in his abdomen. His two best members were restless, hungry for a fight, and you don't starve animals unless you want them to die. But he couldn't just set them loose on Kirkland's group, oh no. That's not how the game was played. _That_ would spoil the fun, the thrill of cat and mouse.

For no matter how much Alfred hated Arthur Kirkland and his organization, he loved his little game that he had established. And he loved to play it.

The game wouldn't be over anytime soon.

Starting to stride more quickly, Alfred made off toward the safe house; oblivious to the figure crouched in the shadows above him.

As Alfred walked away, Honda Kiku slipped from the darkness, her hood covering her mouth and nose and hanging close around her face.

She touched the wire that stretched from her ear to her mouth, and whispered quietly, "Sir, the subject has just left for the safe house."

"Don't let him get away. Kill him quickly and quietly, before his members even notice he's gone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she breathed quietly, and disconnected again.

Honda Kiku had been given her mission: to kill Alfred Jones this very night.

And in her mind, there was no such thing as failure.


	2. Update

April 23, 2012

This is a message for all my subscribers that will be taken down in 2 days (because is a bitch and doesn't like updates). Listen, I barely spend any time on anymore. I mean, I still favorite and subscribe, but I don't post anything. So instead, I'm moving everything to my deviantART (which I spend a lot more time on), intricatebindings[dot]deviantart[dot]com. Eventually, I'll start moving the stories from onto there, and you'll all be able to read them again.

Hope to see you again.

Intricate Bindings


End file.
